poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In a nearby breeding ground, an infant Parasaurolophus accidentally attracts the attention of a Carnotaurus which triggers a dinosaur stampede, causing an Iguanodon mother to abandon her nest of eggs. As a result, the nest is trampled by the pursuing Carnotaurus, causing the eggs to get crushed underfoot. One egg survives and journeys through several terrains before ending up on a faraway island populated by prehistoric lemurs. Plio, the daughter of their leader Yar, names the hatched baby Aladar and raises him as her adopted son, despite Yar's initial objections. Years later, a fully grown Aladar and the lemurs take part in a mating ritual, where his friend Zini is unable to achieve a mate. Moments after the ritual ends, they are interrupted when a meteor shower hits the Earth, and less than a dozen miles away, a bolide also smashes into the Earth, sending up a wall of fire and dust that kills everything on the island, scouring the Earth's surface within a radius of more than 100 miles. However, Aladar, along with Plio, Zini, Yar, and Suri flee and survive by leaping across the sea towards the mainland, 20 miles away. They look back at what's left of their home and mourn for the loss of their loved ones before deciding to move on. After trekking through an active volcanic field and crossing burnt wastelands, the group is attacked by a pack of Velociraptors. After escaping from them in a dust storm, the family encounters a massive herd of dinosaurs led by two Iguanodons named Kron (who is their leader) and his lieutenant Bruton, who is on a journey to the "Nesting Grounds". After the herd stop to rest for the night, Aladar and the lemurs befriend Baylene, an elderly Brachiosaurus who is supposedly the last of her kind; her friend Eema, a Styracosaurus; and Url, her pet dog-like Ankylosaurus. The next day after crossing the desert, the herd eventually reach a lake that they have relied on for past trips. But this year, the lake is dry, a consequence of the meteor impact event that orphaned Aladar and his family. Kron orders the herd to move on until Aladar and his friends discover water underneath the surface and despite causing a stampede, they save the herd from dehydration. Later that evening, Kron's sister Neera, impressed by Aladar, begins to have a relationship with him. Meanwhile, two Carnotaurus follow the herd's tracks and begin hunting them for food. Bruton and an Iguanodon scout search for water, but are attacked by the Carnotaurus. A badly injured Bruton manages to escape, but the scout is killed. Bruton warns Kron, in which he evacuates the herd, leaving Aladar, the lemurs and the elderly dinosaurs behind while the Carnotaurus are in pursuit. During a nightly storm, the group encounters Bruton, who was left to defend himself against the Carnotaurus after he was abandoned by Kron, before taking shelter in a cave. Shortly after, the Carnotaurus enter the cave and attack the group, but Bruton fights off the dinosaurs while giving time for Aladar and the others to escape before sacrificing himself by triggering a cave-in to kill one of them. However, the other Carnotaurus survives largely unharmed, though it was partly buried under the pile of rubble. Aladar and his friends venture deeper into the cave but somehow reach a dead end. Zini then removes a rock, allowing a beam of sunlight to cascade into the cave. Aladar tries to open the cave up but ends up sealing themselves in. Before Aladar can give up, Baylene declares that she will not die there and rears up to her full height, kicking at the wall. The rest join in, and as Aladar watches, he feels his strength renewed and joins the other dinosaurs. They finally smash through the wall and arrive at the "Nesting Grounds" on the other side. While exploring, Eema finds a large wall of boulders had been dislodged by the meteorite, blocking the original entrance to the valley. Realizing that the herd is in danger as they will never make it over, Aladar rushes off alone to rescue them, although he is pursued by the Carnotaurus along the way. Aladar soon catches up with Kron, Neera, and the herd just as they were about to climb the wall and suggests a safer way to the valley, but Kron selfishly refuses to listen and gets jealous of Aladar becoming the leader. The two fight each other, Aladar is easily overpowered, but Neera stops her brother from killing Aladar and comes to his aid. The herd eventually turn against Kron and abandon him for his actions, deciding that they should help Aladar lead them to the "Nesting Grounds" the safer way. As they prepare to leave, Aladar, Neera and the herd find themselves confronted by the Carnotaurus, sending the herd into a panic and causing Kron to realize that Aladar had led the carnivore to them. However, Aladar rallies Neera and the herd to stand together and they push back against the predator by unleashing bellows at it to get past. However, the Carnotaurus''discovers Kron attempting to climb the cliff while Aladar and Neera follow it. When Kron reaches a sheer drop, he realizes that Aladar was right and tries to defend himself against the ''Carnotaurus, but is quickly overpowered by the theropod. As it prepares to finish Kron off, Neera saves her brother but is overwhelmed. Aladar intervenes and fights the Carnotaurus until the cliff underneath breaks apart, sending the theropod falling to its death. However, Kron dies from his wounds and Neera mourns for the loss of her brother, while Aladar comforts her. Now as the new leader, Aladar leads the herd to the "Nesting Grounds". Sometime later, a new breed of dinosaurs hatch (among them are Aladar and Neera's children). The lemurs find more of their kind, Zini finally manages to attract a mate, and the group all begin a new life together in their new home. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, and Russell Ferguson guest star in this film. *Regirock, Regice, and Registeel will work for the Carnotaurs in this film. Scenes *Inner Sanctum/the Carnotaur and Regi Trio attack *The egg travels/landing on Lemur Island *The egg hatches/adopting the baby *Playing monster *The Courtship *The Meteor strikes! *Raptor attack/Aladar and our heroes join the herd *Meeting Baylene, Eema, Url and Kron *Crossing the desert *Finding water/Carnotaurus and Sharptooth ambush *Aladar and Neera/Left behind *Aladar, the others, and our heroes find Bruton/In the cave *The Carnotaurs and Regi Trio attack!/Bruton's sacrifice *Back to the herd/Neera helps the orphans *Back with the others/The Nesting Grounds! *It comes with a pool!/race to the herd! *Aladar and Kron's fight *Stand together/The final fight *Happy ending Soundtrack #Orange Blue - Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am (end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series